Endings are New Beginnings
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: From one of the many refugees of Fereldan flooding Kirkwall to a helping hand to anyone who needed it to the Champion of Kirkwall, Aurora Hawke was elected Viscount of Kirkwall. Now a year later and trouble still abound, she's fighting to save Kirkwall.
1. Raw Endings and New Beginnings

It was a year after the Chantry had been blown up and I, the Champion of Kirkwall, became Viscount of the broken and bruised city. It wasn't hard for me to see that I had my work cut out for me, nor was it easy to come up with a plan to tackle it all, but I vowed I would. The people believed in me, and my companions believed in me, even as they started to plot their own lives out of my sphere of influence.

Aveline and Donnic of course stayed in Kirkwall to restore stability and peace. Married and temporarily living in Fenris's mansion, they barely spend any time there. With the City Guard having to be extra alert as the Templars were still adjusting to their new roles as partners with the mages, even I have to schedule time to see them if I want to see them at all. It doesn't help that my own schedule is full of requested meetings, endless hours of reading reports, and trying to come up with an answer that would please the majority.

As for Fenris, I'm still not certain of his course. After the battle with Meridith, he said he was going to leave. He never did. Instead two months afterwards, he invited Aveline and Donnic to live with him after threats from rogue Templars appeared on the horizon. They took his offer, reluctantly, and soon learned that most of the City Guard were being threatened. It wasn't until one of the City Guard was killed that they swore on their shields that they would stay in his mansion until it was safe to start looking for their own home. He seems to like their company, taken quite a shine to Donnic and Aveline fixing up the place and adding a womanly touch to it seems to bringing his usual spirits up a great deal.

Merrill returned to the Alienage to help the Elves recover, but it seemed the Elves were the least effected by the breakdown in authority and control. Occasionally she would attempt to visit Sundermount and would always turn around before she set food on the territory. Bad memories persisted, even though she was still attempting to fix the mirror. I fear she may go searching for clans who may be more familiar with the Eluvian Mirror. Whatever she does, I pray she does not come to harm.

When Merrill gets lonely, Isabella pays her a visit. Isabella promised to bring back Merrill trinkets of her travels once she gets a ship again. The Hanged Man knows Isabella too well, I think, but Isabella is someone who I would never make a prediction about again. After what she did with the Qunari and then Castillion, I'm not sure if I truly know how her mind works. Nonetheless, I did promise her a ship once we could accumulate enough wealth to build her one. In return, she promised to deliver our political message and to encourage trade and visitors in Kirkwall once more.

Varric stuck around Kirkwall. It was his home after all, and now that he had an audience bigger than before, he could never leave that. One of the best people I know and one of the most easy to get along with, I'm not sure what I would do without my loveable dwarf. He likes to remind me of it often. As often as I am on political business, Varric is by my side and using his charms to convince people to listen to me.

Bethany, now free of the Circle, travels with me often. It is refreshing to her to see the sights again, and oddly enough, Fenris doesn't mind her at all. Perhaps it isn't odd considering her sweet nature, but it is certainly a little different when considering his view of mages overall. Bethany, to her credit, finds Fenris a good soul and one that will find forgiveness for the mages of Tevinter someday. With Mother gone, Bethany took over her room and cleansed it of the old memories. She still misses Mother and visits Gamlen often to hear stories of the past. I secretly think she wants to forgive Gamlen for everything he's done but is unable to and is giving herself the opportunity to see good in him.

Carver on the other hand despises Uncle Gamlen completely. I want to agree with Bethany that there is some good in Uncle Gamlen, but more often than not, I usually side with Carver on that issue. Whenever Carver isn't trying to rally the Templars together and bring them back to their 'honorable' status, he's checking up on me and Bethany. Tensions between the three of us is often high, but we're family and we take care of each other. It isn't too often I need his help, but he's always welcome to give in it in trade for making his own name. Varric said he had to find another city if he ever wished for that to happen. Carver didn't take too kindly to that, even after Varric apologized.

Uncle Gamlen is the same as he was before we arrived. Still without two coppers to rub together, yet he manages to live. Considering the time he spends at the Blooming Rose, I have to wonder where he gets the wages to pay the rent on his shabby home. When I do visit him, sometimes with or without Bethany, it's usually to see that nothing is bothering him. Even if he did gamble away the fortune after stealing it from Mother, he is still blood. I would not deny him that connection, and it is that very connection that makes him worthy of my forgiveness.

As for the city itself, it was getting back onto its feet. Between the Qunari, Templars, and mages, it all went to hell. Some of it had to be rebuilt. Lowtown was relatively unscathed. The Alienage didn't suffer any damage at all. Hightown required a great deal of rebuilding after Anders so stupidly decided to blow up the Chantry. Darktown just had a few more bodies to pilfer and burn, if the residents even bothered to do that. Crime was abundant, but as Isabella always said, " If we kill them, we get their stuff." And as Aveline is fond of saying. " People are willing to pay good coin to clean up the streets." Needless to say, crime has been dwindling area by area.

I, on the hand, am going stir crazy with all the sitting around and diplomatic responsibilities heaped on my shoulders. At least Aveline and Donnic get to patrol and Carver gets to train new recruits and occasionally kill a crazy blood mage. I get the damned death chair, Diplomacy. Fenris pities me, Varric loves going on assignments with me, and Isabella offers to help time to time.

It just so happened that the sun was shining, a day that I was hoping to get some fresh air as I had cleared my desk of all reports and written all necessary correspondences the night before. Unfortunately that was when Senechal Bran entered with a visitor. " Viscount Hawke, this is Grey Warden-"

I never forgot what Stroud looked like after he helped me and my companions in Lowtown during the Qunari attack. I had a great respect for the man and for what he did. " Warden Stroud, I was wondering when you would return. Please sit!" Motioning for him to sit, I nodded to Senechal Bran. The Senechal left, closing the door behind him. Warden Stroud seated himself before me and I took my seat. " Do tell me this is good business or I will absolutely cry." I said jestingly.

He smiled at my poor attempt at humor. " We Wardens do not involve ourselves in political matters." He started off.

At this point, I should have expected him to tell me the bad news. Instead I was foolishly hoping for good news. " As I vividly recall, yes. Your ring was a great aide to my sister."

He nodded. " I am glad I could have aided. However, I fear the Darkspawn are…grouping together once more. The Wardens are in great need of recruits."

Leaning back in the chair, one I swore I was going to get rid of the first day I sat in it yet failed to do, I clasped my hands and frowned. " The Blight. It's always the damned-"

" We are certain it's not a true Blight. However, they are grouping." Warden Stroud pressed, leaning forward. " I would not ask this of Kirkwall unless it was for the greater good."

Nodding even though I wanted to tell him of the great pains it took to even get a resemblance of control in the city, I propped my elbows on the desk and stroked my chin. " I assume you had you had your eye on someone."

Stroud leaned back and sighed. He looked older since we've met. I suppose I did too considering all that had happened. " I would ask that you join our ranks, but you are the Viscount and keeping this city from destroying itself." I nodded, wishing I could tell him yes. Kirkwall needed me, and that was the only thing holding me back from saying yes. " I was hoping you could convince your elven companion-"

" You'll have to clarify. Warrior and former slave or Blood Mage?" I asked before clearing my throat.

He shrunk away from the Blood Mage part. I didn't blame him. I didn't have a great fondness for blood mages myself even thought Merrill did dabble in the art time to time for the sake of the Elven history. " The warrior. Also…your brother." He hesitated on the last part.

If it wasn't for a certain fondness I had for Carver, I would have agreed right then and there. I knew Carver had his own life, he could lead it, but he was still my brother and the only blood aside from Bethany and Gamlen. He was also the only male, and thus he was the most suited for continuing the family name. " I will speak with both. However I can not promise you complete satisfaction, or any satisfaction at all."

Stroud nodded, standing. " It is the most I will ask." I followed him to the door and opened it for him. " Whenever you're free of Kirkwall-"

I shook my head. " I fear Kirkwall is forever in my blood as long as I am the one who slew all that was at the source of its troubles. Regretfully I can not go, even though I dearly wish I could." I smiled. " But please feel free to keep me informed and I will do the same."

" May the Maker watch over you."

" As you." I watched him leave, wondering how I would approach Fenris and Carver. Despite their grouchy dispositions, I had come to love them as if they had fled Ferelden with me all those years ago. Fenris particularly.

The only thing wrong with me actually approaching Fenris with my proposition of us trying to be a couple was the fact that I had let Anders into my bed thinking he wasn't such a bad person and could be helped. Then Anders had to blow up the damn Chantry and shock everyone. My heart broke when I had to kill Anders for his crime, but it didn't truly break until I realized just how lonely I felt afterwards – and cold. Fenris had told me it was okay to feel cold when I had to do something that was right. Bethany told me I would heal and move on. Even Carver sympathized. But I could never really forgive myself for killing a friend. Fenris had been my rock when I couldn't depend on anyone else.

I didn't know I had loved him till I overheard Isabella and he talking about one of their nights together. To say I had been jealous was an understatement. I didn't talk much to either of them for a week, and Varric asked why. I had to tell him, and I did. Varric didn't blame me for loving Anders, nor killing him, and he was accepting of whoever I chose as a lover. Truth was what Anders did scarred me too deep and the only person who could really identify with me was a former slave bedding Isabella regularly.

" Will you be venturing out today, Viscount?" Senechal Bran asked me.

I sighed. " I was looking forward to the weather yes, but now I'm not so sure." He didn't inquire. I was glad.

The weather was beautiful. Clear sky, sunny, warm, soft breeze blowing. As I moved through Hightown, the sounds of rebuilding echoed here and there. People stopped to greet me and inquire about my day. I returned the greetings as best I could without stopping for everyone. As much as I loved and loathed being a Viscount, this was one of the things I loathed most. As Champion, the focus was less on me and more on accomplishments. As Viscount, everything was in focus, and everyone knew what I looked like – including those who favored my head on a platter.

Finally, after half a hundred greetings, I made it to Fenris's mansion. Fenris was sitting before the fire in the main room as usual. He was reading, something I taught him to do. Unfortunately he was a warrior all his life, and so he heard me long before I set foot into the room. " I was wondering what you might have been up to. It's been too long since you've been around to stir up trouble."

My cheeks went red. " Oh you know…reports, paperwork, letters…how can one stir up trouble if they don't ever leave the office?"

He nodded. " Bethany was by earlier. She seemed a bit off today. I think you should talk to her. She'll open up to you more than she would me."

Just listening to him talk pleased me more than the world itself. Unfortunately, he apparently didn't believe the same. And it hurt. Yet I held onto the foolish hope that someday he would come around. " I'll see what's bothering her. But I do have a bit of trouble..for you and Carver at least if you both decide to take it."

He looked up. Fenris and Carver got along well, almost as well as Fenris got along with Donnic. " And you aren't a part of it?"

Shaking my head I sat down in the opposite chair. " Sadly, no. Being Viscount and all does kind of limit my choices of fun nowadays." I managed a smile, but he caught the words I wasn't saying. " Warden Stroud was in today. He needs recruits. Apparently the Darkspawn are grouping, though he assures me its not a true Blight. He specifically asked for you and Carver. Goodness knows I would have said yes for you both, but I'm not sure of your opinions on the matter."

Fenris put his book down. " This is…"

" A proposal I would have accepted if it were not for Kirkwall." I finished for him. " I suspect he's staying in the new inn in Hightown, however, I don't know for certain. You could ask around if you want to meet him. Whatever you do, Fen," I swallowed anything sentimental. " Do tell me so I can tell Aveline that she now has free reign over arranging your however she likes." My lack of effort barely made the comment sound humorous.

He nodded. " You'll be the first to know."

" I'm going to talk to Carver next, but I thought you would say yes, considering everything.." I shrugged. How did one say they loved someone like Fenris, who considered himself unable to feel for anyone beside himself? How did one say they would miss a true friend without hugging and crying, two things I was very good at.

He watched me leave, and when I stepped out into Hightown again, I felt heavier. I had to tell him before he left. Or I would regret it. I would regret it if I did tell him. There was just no winning it. It was either do it or don't do it, and Maker forbid the consequences.

Carver was training his new recruits, and from what I could tell, they had a chance to survive a battle against a Carta Thug, one of the more persistent gangs that didn't die in all the chaos. He saw me and broke away while they rested. " Not often you come to visit. What is it?"

I crossed my arms. " I have to have a reason to visit you now? I can't just visit my brother because I care for him?" He stared back at me as if I hadn't said a word. " Warden Shroud came to see me. " He was hoping you would join the Wardens."

He blinked. " I have duties here. I can not simply abandon my knights in training."

I held up a hand. " I know. I was just telling you. He was requesting, I said I'd deliver the request. You don't have to bite my head off." I declared crossly before sighing. " But business aside, how are you? Everything is alright? Bethany and I rarely see you at the mansion any more."

" From what I hear from Bethany, she hardly sees you there anymore too." He countered.

" Being a Viscount is a hard-"

" position. You think being a Templar in times like this is easy?" He went on to berate.

Shaking my head, I touched my forehead and closed my eyes. " Oh why do you have to pick a fight. I only came down to deliver a message and then wanted to inquire on your health. What would Mother say if she were alive?" His face fell and I realized it was something that none of us got over. Even Uncle Gamlen. To Carver, Bethany, and I, it was more personal. To our Uncle, it was a passing emotion, but it came back time to time.

" I'm sorry." He finally said.

" I am too…I wonder if we'll ever be able to go without a fight for a week."

He laughed. " With you? Hardly possible..though not impossible."

I laughed. He had a point. " I must be going. I want to see Varric and Isabella. It's been too long since we've all had a pint together." Carver frowned. I hugged him and left him to go back training his recruits.

Truth was, Carver wasn't fond of Isabella or Varric, though he tolerated Varric much more than Isabella. Isabella was everything he was against. Varric slipped through the rules, which bothered him. Carver wasn't too fond of Merrill because she was a mage and twice as much because she had dabbled in blood magic. If I hadn't killed Anders, Carver would have done it for me. Needless to say, Carver was the outcast of the group next to Fenris, and it was something both Isabella and Bethany had been trying to remedy for some time.


	2. Fresh Blood

With Carver in the back of my mind, I made my way through Hightown and entered Lowtown with the highest spirits one can expect to have after potentially losing someone she loved. Thugs never came out during daylight hours, but it seemed they were making an exception today. I was just about to enter the Hanged Man when I heard hints of fighting. After twenty years of scrapping and ten years of living in Kirkwall, it wasn't that hard to miss. To any less experienced ears, they wouldn't have heard it at all.

Stepping away from the reinforced door, I slowly started towards the back alley. Reaching for the sword strapped to my back, I felt the familiar grip and unsheathed the sword silently as people moved aside. Part of my duties as Viscount was to protect and take care of the people. As a warrior, I was getting bored being politically inclined. A little battle would lift the dullness from my life for a moment or two…and then I'd have to wait another couple months for the opportunity to exercise my sword before it rusted from disuse.

Light footsteps covered by the sound of the scuffle, I advanced closer and paused at the corner. Peeking around it, I spotted the three attackers, another gang attempting to rise up and claim Lowtown as their territory. Who they were attacking I couldn't see, which was little surprise. He or she was either on the ground dead or going to be dead if no one intervened. Inhaling sharply, I moved forward, sword at my side. " And here I thought Kirkwall would have lost all its scum in the Meredith – Orsino disaster. I guess I was wrong…" Shrugging, I watched them turn around and caught a glimpse of the man on the ground.

" Picking on scholars now? What would he have that you want? Coin or information?" I moved forward and felt the hard knock on the back of my head and went crashing to one knee, nearly knocked out. I guess from all the battles, I gained a greater fortitude because I started to move albeit weakly. A foot came down hard on my wrist, the sword clattering to the ground. Wrist feeling as if it had been broken, I went still and used the opportunity to note that three more had joined the fray, the assassins who came from rooftops and windows and shadows while their beefier shields took the brunt of the beating.

I started to laugh. " This is hilarious…I never thought I would go down in battle like this..by a bunch of low lives in an alleyway…Me, the Champion, Defeater of greater people and creatures, falling to the likes…" Looking up just as the fist connected with my jaw was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

When I woke, my jaw was still in a great deal of pain and Varric and Isabella were standing over me. " Oh, Kitten," Isabella cooed as she helped me sit up. I rubbed my jaw. It was most definitely broken. " You need to see a healer."

Instead of speaking, I glanced around and saw the unconscious man. He had several deep bruises visible on his arms and face. A split lip was the worst of his problems. " He got the better end of the stick than you, Hawke." Varric voiced my exact sentiment.

Isabella helped me to my feet as Varric moved to the unconscious man and picked him up. It was funny watching Varric carry a man twice his size. I shook my wrist and hissed in pain. It had been at least sprained, if not fractured. I started to look around before Isabella replaced my missing sword on my back. I nodded my thanks.

Upon entering the Hanged Man, Isabella helped me to Varric's room. The unconscious man was placed on his bed while I was seated at the table and Isabella produced a Health Poultrice. It hurt to open my jaw, but the moment the poultrice took effect I could feel my body healing. My jaw felt much better, and then my wrist stopped tingling. " That is the last time I laugh at the enemy who has me surrounded…"

Varric laughed. Isabella just smiled. " A pint to cheer you up, Kitten?"

" A pint it is." I agreed, standing.

Varric pointed at the man in his bed. " I don't want to make Bianca jealous."

Laughing, I moved over to the man's side and searched him. Nothing. His clothes were of decent make, nothing to signify where he had come from. His boots had good wear on them but nothing so thin that it showed a great deal of traveling. He had a handsome face, as handsome as ever beneath the bruising. Brushing my hand along his cheek, I wondered what his name was? Was it a pompous, pretentious name that nobles always gave their children? Or was it a practical, simple name that commoners were fond of giving their children?

Isabella leaned towards Varric and covered her mouth. " I think she's found a new toy."

" I did not!" I said defensively, whirling around and realizing how stupid I sounded. Sighing, I shook my head. " I'm sorry…that was most..unexpected." Moving past them, I didn't look back to see if they traded a worried expression or not.

I was just like any other, a particular interest in those who had a certain beauty that was almost unearthly. I had the best of intentions on trying to save the man, and I didn't entertain any notion of him and I being more than friendly strangers who owed each other only a simple memory. " A pint." I said to Coerf as I leaned against the bar. Isabella sidled up next to me. " I didn't mean to snap…but you know how it is….still something hard to deal with….still hard to

The stranger woke a couple hours later. I happened to half a finished mug of ale in my hand. " Figured it'd be a drunk to save me…"

" Look here, Holy Man," I said instinctively.

To put it mildly, I have a dislike of the Chantry. Not that I hate the Chantry or even disbelieve the religion. It is the Chantry that formed the Templars, and it is the Templars who had terrorized and forced mages into abominations simply out of fear and lack of understand…and greed.

He laughed. " Me? Holy? You mock me."

One finely arched eyebrow and the raised mug, I shrugged. " Hardly, but you're not one to talk if you insist on pointing out my fondness for drinks in time of need…I'm sure you've been down that road before…"

" It wasn't just a road. It was a Deep Road." He countered, stretching. He flinched as the stiffness worked its way out of his bones. " Moving on."

" Yes…." I said softly. " Moving on…You do have a name, right?"

He stood, swayed, and walked to the front of the fireplace. It was blazing. " They call me Honorius, but I'll leave the nickname of choice to you…" He rubbed his hands together. " I assume you have a name…good lady?"

I had to admit it was hard to not smile at the show of manners. Still, I hardly knew him. Just like I hardly knew Anders. " Formerly and still occasionally the Champion of Kirkwall, once the head and still the head of the Amell slash Hawke family and on the rare occasion my friends decide to call me anything other than Hawke, it is Aurora."

Honorius smiled. " I remember you entering the alleyway. I never thought I'd welcome someone approaching with a sword so much."

Eyebrows drawn together, I sat up straighter and set the mug down. " I'd offer you ale, but it seems you don't want any…so instead I'll offer an ear. Why were you treated so hostilely?"

He shook his head. " It's best I don't say a word.."

" You can tell me anything and I won't be surprised. I watched those in respectable positions who were respectable people lower themselves by their own wishes, wants, and desires. I watched Knight Commander Meredith condemn mages for simply existing and a respectable mage pushed to the brink of insanity and the grips of blood magic because of her unrelenting, inability to see that there is hope and a possibility of something other than complete and utter destruction…"

Honorius said nothing. " I bet its hard…being the Champion and Viscount. Everyone is always trying to use you…or plotting to upstage you. Or both. And then there are the few friends you do have…and they always end up in harm's way because the enemy can't get to you directly…"

" Sounds like you know a thing or two about being in power…" I muttered before pouring myself more ale. " Are you certain-"

He shook his head. " All I know is you can trust few in this city and fewer elsewhere. It seems turmoil is everywhere…"

I nodded and stood. " Well, I hate to break it to you, but this Varric's room…but I do have a mansion with rooms with beds. You can stay there until you get some decent rest and food in you. And then I'll help you on your way or help you settle into Kirkwall…Completely up to you…" I offered my hand.

Honorius turned and studied my hand. " Scars for someone so young."

" Hardly young. I'll be turning 32 soon. I dread that day. I can recall coming here eleven years ago…Hardly the same welcome I had since then…but still it was a welcome…and it did shape me. If it weren't for that welcome, I don't think I would be Viscount right now.."

He arched his eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

I smiled and pulled him to his feet. " I'll tell you on the way to the mansion. I'm sure you have stories of your own…"

He laughed. " Everyone has stories…mine just aren't that interesting." He made to follow, pausing in the doorway. " Tell me, Champion, do you treat all strangers as you are me?"

I shrugged. " The least I can do is offer a roof and bed. Otherwise what kind of person would I be?" He chuckled.


	3. Change in the Air

Bodahn greeted us upon entering. " Your sister and brother were inquiring about your whereabouts. It seems there is someone hunting for your head." I laughed. " And who is this handsome gentleman, Messare?"

Honorius bowed like a perfect gentleman who had been raised in the ways of nobility. " I am Honorius Ackley, but you may call me whatever you like."

Honorius Ackley. So I had a last name. I'm sure Varric would know the skinny on this man if he did anything overtly wrong. " Honorius needs a bed and fresh change of clothes. I will go see Bethany and Carver right away."

Honorius followed the dwarf, glancing back just once as I went to the study off to the right. Bethany was in front of the fire with a book in her hand. Carver was writing at a letter at the desk. Both looked up when I entered. " Awfully late of you…"

" Well someone has to patrol the streets and keep everyone out of trouble."

" Aveline and Donnic and the rest of the City Guard." Carver pitched in. " Not you, Sister."

Bethany just smiled, always uncomfortable with getting in between me and Carver. " You missed dinner. Orana cooks the best of food."

It was hard not to laugh. Orana was not the best cook, but I wasn't much a cook and neither was Sandal or Bodahn. " I'm sure it was." I said to humor her. " Carver, you really should learn to not press so heavily. Its why you go through so much parchment and you have to wait a half hour for the ink to dry."

" And you are too eager to please everyone and take no sides unless you have to." He countered. " Don't tell me how to write until you learn how to manage people better."

I crossed my arms. " Really, Carver? A low blow? And here I thought we could contain ourselves to ONE disagreement a day…" Shaking my head I left them be and went to the kitchen. Rooting through the cupboards, I found some bread and cheese. Luckily Orana saved me a pinch of meat, otherwise I would have ate all the bread to satisfy my rumbling stomach. While snacking on my sandwich, I remembered Honorius.

Making him a cheese sandwich, as there was no more meat till Orana went shopping for some or I went hunting for some, I hummed cheerfully and made my way up to the spare guest room. He was sitting on the bed half naked when I entered. " I – uh –figured you might want some food…"  
>He turned around, blushing a pale pink. " Oh…uh, thankhunting for some, I hummed cheerfully and made my way up to the spare guest room. He was sitting on the bed half naked when I entered. " I – uh –figured you might want some food…"<br>He turned around, blushing a pale pink. " Oh…uh, thank you, but I wasn't-" He stopped speaking. " I don't mean to insult you."

I looked at my feet. " You didn't..I just figured if you ever get hungry, it's there…regretfully, we have no meat until I go hunting or Orana buys some." I looked up to see him studying my face. " I'll just let you settle in and get some rest."

Honorius smiled. " I appreciate the thought and I will see you in the morning."

Closing the door behind me, I felt my face burning. Was I blushing? My hands were slick with sweat. Did I actually get clammy hands? But I never get clammy hands! My interest in him was far more than it should be, and I would have to end it. Otherwise, it'd be a repeat of Anders again.

The next morning didn't offer any peace to my conflicted soul. Bethany noticed and asked what was wrong as Honorius entered the dining room. He introduced himself to Carver and Bethany before seating himself and glanced in my direction. Bethany did the same. Carver pretended to not notice. It was one of the good things I liked about Carver – he minded his own business. " I hope you slept well. Hopefully the bed didn't kick you out of it." I tried to jest but found my witty comments fleeing.

He smiled, and to his credit, addressed both Bethany and I. " It was a good rest, the best I've had since being in the Free Marches and second best to my home."

Orana came out with the food, two plates at a time. Bethany offered to help, but Orana said she could manage just fine. Honorius addressed Carver. " You must be a warrior."

Carver looked at him. " What gave it away? The armor or the sword?"

Honorius laughed. " I suppose the smart comments are in the blood.." I blushed, focusing on my food and suddenly afraid to eat in front of him. What did he expect of me? To eat like a lady or to get my hands dirty while eating? Bethany cleared her throat and motioned to the food. I glanced in Honorius direction before digging in with my fork and knife. " I was just asking because I've noticed the law tends to persecute first and ask questions later…"

" Well, sometimes the law is right and sometimes someone's just covering something up..and more often than not, its usually just prejudice talking if one doesn't investigate the request first…" I said between bites. " From the experiences I've had, I've had a sprinkling of everything."

Carver frowned. " If you didn't stick your nose into everyone's business –"

" If I didn't stick my nose in the business of many, there would be greater tragedies…Feyneriel, the elf mage who didn't want to go to the circle and instead chose the Dalish and eventually Tevinter. And he turned out just fine. In fact he and I are in touch time to time. He keeps me updated on the business within the circle, and I provide him outside knowledge." Carver scowled. " Or perhaps help Ser Emeric and Ser Thrask out wasn't proof enough that I don't just favor one side. Honestly, Carver, if you expect to me choose one side and one side only all the time, how am I to fix Kirkwall? By tyranny like Meredith? Even Dumas did better than her."

Bethany cut in. " OH but this food is delicious. Orana, do you have extras so that I may give some to the needy?" Orana nodded and went off into the kitchen again.

Carver frowned. I stood. " I have to report to the office for another day of boring work. I'm sorry I can't be much of a tour guide, Honorius, but I'm sure my sister would be a great help, won't you, Bethany?"

Bethany nodded, too eager to end the tension. " First stop Lowtown to see Lirene. She's our contact and keeps in touch with all the mages who heal and help the people. She'll be able to answer a lot of questions for you and give you better recommendations than I. She's a native here…"

Honorius nodded. He respectfully wished Carver a pleasant day and caught up with me. " I was hoping I could visit you today. There is something I have to tell you."

" Uh….Well, I'll be free after noon, not before. A busy morning, a lot of nobles wanting to speak about market rights and such. Personally I say pitch out the 'owned' territories of marketing and make it a free for all thing. But that's just me, a practical person compared to some of the other people in charge…"

He placed his hand on my shoulder. It felt familiar, like I felt it before. " I'm sure you are very practical."

" Then I shall…" I smiled, my face burning again. "…again at noon."

Carver came up behind Honorius. " I would not think to hurt her, if I were you."

As I walked the short distance from my home to the office, I had Honorius on my mind. I had a suspicion he knew of me before I saved him. The question then presented another. If he did indeed know of me, then what he had to say was important. Or at least worth taking seriously.

On the other hand, I was most likely making too much of it. He simply had to tell me something that he couldn't say in the presence of others.

" Good to see you smiling for once." Donnic surprised me on the way to the office.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps that would lead me to the keep. " Eh…the usual fight with Carver, Bethany stepping in before it can get heated, and a visitor who will at least ease the stress of daily work…and most importantly the stress that certain nobles will be causing me."

Donnic nodded. " Aveline will come by to visit tomorrow."

" I always welcome both you and her. Please don't hesitate to keep me company. I may be grouchy, unhappy, occasionally stressed out, but company usually cheers me up." I said, patting him on the shoulder. He didn't feel it because of his bloody armor, but it was the gesture that counted. " I'll be sure to call it an early evening tomorrow. I hope to see you both."

He nodded. " We'll look forward to seeing everyone." He excused himself and continued on his way to Fenris's mansion.

Climbing the steps to the keep, I wondered what was the sudden lift in visits. Maybe it was just that time of the month where everyone touched base with everyone else.


	4. A Crazy Man

After a grueling morning of ceaseless visits of nobles, I was looking forward to Honorius's visit. He would be a breath of fresh air at the very least. " Senechal, If you happen to see a visit, dark brown hair, shoulder length and kept in a ponytail, blue eyes, about your height, dressed like a merchant, goes by the name of Honorius, show him right in."

Senechal Bran nodded.

I skipped back to my desk like a little girl and smiled ear to ear. Finally a visit I would like. Looking down at the paperwork sprawled out on the desk, I began to tidy it up. Time was cruel though. It was nearly an hour later when he arrive. He smiled upon seeing me flip impatiently through a ledger hunting for a minor detail that needed confirmed. " I must apologize. Bethany had me visit everywhere today."

" My sister is an definitely a sweet girl. It's a shame she hasn't found anyone to catch her eye just yet. Maybe you would do well to woo her…"

He laughed. " Why woo her when I see a perfectly beautiful and far more compatible woman in front of me?"

I looked up, face bright red. " You did come here to tell me something utterly earth moving, if I recall." I almost stuttered the words.

" To see your face so red.." He sat down and rested his elbows on his knees. " I bet most don't see that face."

Returning to my detail hunting, I pretended to ignore what he was blatantly addressing. " Well, with all due respect, this is the office, and being a Viscount isn't an easy task…so unless you did have something to share with me, I do regretfully have to address other concerns."

He cleared his throat. " My name is Honorius Ackley. I come from another reality, and I'm an immortal vampire. Does any of that mean anything to you?"

" Yes. You're crazy, you're crazy, and uh..you're crazy." I said looking up and closing the book. " Seriously, why are you here?"

He stood and moved over to my side. I turned to look up at him. With his face so close to mine, I had to lean back to get a better view. " What do you feel when you look at me? Are near me? Tell me the truth, and I won't press."

" No offense, but right now all I'm feeling is apprehension like you've taken a dive off the cliff and that you're far too close for comfort." He backed away. " Now in answer to your question, I feel as if I should know you, but I do not..not before I attempted to save you and needed saved myself..I think you're handsome and I feel as if there is something there for a relationship but quite honestly after the last one I'm not in the most trusting mood…You seem like an excellent fellow. You'll make someone a fine husband someday, perhaps best Varric in storytelling if you keep spouting such impossible ideas."

He sighed and shook his head. " They told me you would know…that I wouldn't-" He shook his head. " Why did I even trust them to hold their word anyway?" He glowered at the ceiling, further confusing me.

I waved my hand in front of him. " Earth to Honorius. Ground here, do not wander too far into the Fade. What are you going on about?"

Honorius grabbed and moved the chair from under the desk and stood in front of me, leaning over and closing any personal space between us. " I am not human." He opened his mouth as his canine teeth extended and sharpened. I didn't see his eyes change color until I looked up in awe and saw the silver instead of blue. " I was sent here to complete a mission. Aurora Hawke was my charge, and it is my mission, my destiny, my fate to ensure that she completes her mission."

" So that explains the whole I feel as if I should know you thing?" I asked hesitantly.

He backed away. " No…We're more than Charge and Guardian. We're…soul mates."

I stood up. " Alright, I get it. The jest is on me. I must be crazy for wanting to be the Viscount in times like these. I must be crazy for opposing the roles of the Templar according to the Chantry…I must be crazy for allowing mages basic human rights…And for that, someone sends a crazy fool to mock me.."

I never saw it coming. He had grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me against the bookshelf. Instead of yelling at me further, he kissed me. While I was kissed by many men, and once a woman, the fervor behind the kiss was irresistible. I almost felt guilty thinking it was a better kiss than any kiss Anders gave me. He broke the kiss, stroking my cheek. " Soul mates. You were made for me, and I for you…Can't you feel it? Our souls want to intertwine. Our bodies are hot for the touch of the other, and it is hard for me to concentrate on something other than the warm blood coursing through your veins."

Putting both hands, palm flat against his chest, I tried to push him away. For a moment there, I felt as if it was right…meant to be, but then the moment went sour with mention of my blood. " I don't mean to interrupt your little speech, Honorius, but truth be told, I think you're crazy and you need to leave."

His face fell. " I was…hoping you wouldn't say that."

I wanted to slap myself as much as I did him. " I'm sorry, but I was just in a disastrous relationship that ended not too well, and that still haunts me…and whatever you are, yearning for my blood isn't exactly romantic nor appealing to my survival senses…I'm sorry, but I can't – I won't allow myself to have a relationship with you."

He backed off and it was hard to watch the humiliation wrack him. " I understand. I won't trouble you again."

It was strange, watching him leave the office. I wanted to run after him and tell him that I wanted to complete my soul, just as I wanted to hole up in my office and wish he hadn't come to visit with that message. I only knew two things. He wasn't human, and he desired me for more than one reason. At the moment, I wasn't feeling like an entrepreneur again and risking my heart nor character and reputation.

Kirkwall needed me. I needed me.

Trudging back to the mansion that night, I didn't notice the thug lingering in the shadows. I didn't catch the beam of moonlight reflected off it. I didn't hear the sound of light footsteps creeping up behind me. And for a second time in one week, I was effectively bested by lesser competition.

The knife plunged into my back and I fell to one knee as a foot kicked the back of it out. Another knife appeared at my throat as a hand held the opposite arm in a locked position behind my back. " You wronged me many years ago. And now I repay you."

" You'll have to excuse me. Over eighty percent of Kirkwall wants me dead or removed…how did I wrong you again?" I asked, ignoring the pain and the sick sensation of bloodloss. It was absorbed by my clothing, and the clothing was sticking to my back.

Arm twisted even further, I winced. " You think you are better because you are the Viscount? You are nothing but a sniveling Fereldan who climbed the ranks and wasn't knocked down like you should have been!"

" Excuse me if I wasn't born in Kirkwall!" I countered, my vision starting to blur. I really had to train. Beaten twice in one weak, days back to back no less. It was absolutely embarrassing. Thankfully, Varric would exclude that from the stories.

The shadows shifted, or at least that's what my eyes told me. Then my captor was startled to find his arm moved from my neck and arm. I fell forward, the dagger cutting into more flesh. Maker forbid it could be poisoned. With one hand, I gripped the dagger but that was it. " And to whom do I owe –"

" You shouldn't be alone." Honorius said, pressing me flat. He pulled the blade from my back and helped me sit up. " The streets are dangerous enough, and with so many grudges against you-"

It was him alright, but his eyes were glowing, and he had blood on his hands. " I owe you my life." I muttered before falling into his arms. He scooped me off the ground. " Where are you taking me?"

" To the home of your friends. Their closer." He didn't bother to explain how he knew all this and I wasn't exactly thinking too hard to catch anything significant. Thinking back on that incident, I should have known he wouldn't be so easy to get rid of.

True to his word, he took me to Fenris's mansion. Aveline and Donnic were in the middle of an argument when Honorius entered. " She needs first aid." He said to them. " Please."

" I will find who did this." Aveline swore.

" He killed the man. I'm sure…he…could…"

Honorius touched my forehead. " You need cleaned up and some warmth. Immediately. Save your breath." Then he kissed my forehead and looked at Aveline.


	5. Making New Friends

" Who's your friend?" Aveline asked as she mopped sweat off my forehead with a wet cloth.

" What friend?" I asked, too weak to sit up.

Aveline dipped the cloth in a bowl of rose colored water. " Tall, handsome…worried."

Honorius. " I wouldn't concern myself with him if I were you. It would save you a great deal of trouble. Where is a healer? I need to be up and on my feet as soon as possible."

Aveline shook her head. " First you fail to best a group of thugs, and now you end up with a blade in your back…I think the softer life is eroding your skills."

I groaned. " You're probably right. Between the Senechal's nagging to get something done, working late hours on reports and correspondences, and formulating diplomatic solutions while I sleep has made my more tactical…aggressive nature wane. We can fix that though. The question is when, not how."

Fenris loughed against the doorway, his sword hilt towering over his shoulder. A deceptively lanky elf with strange markings, Fenris was one of the strongest warriors I traveled with. " I hear the Tevinter Mages were up near Sundermount again. Rumor has the elves who moved from the Alienage to the mountain are starting to 'disappear' …"

" Which means slavery."

" Yes." Fenris agreed. " As soon as we can find a healer who isn't beleaguered with requests, we can set off."

Smiling I relaxed. " Kirkwall is going to kill me someday."

Aveline nodded. " Where Ostagar and Lothering failed, Kirkwall may yet succeed, though over my dead body."

Fenris nodded. " And where the Tevinter Imperium has failed, I will remain my own master."

" Oh Fen, everyone knows no one could tame you…not even Isabella, though she has tried countless times…" He blushed. I nudged Aveline. " Look, he's blushing. Awe, and here I thought the only red to stain his cheeks would come from blood."

Aveline just smiled. " I'll leave you two to plan…I unfortunately can not come. My guards need me, and Carver is presenting a bigger problem to me each day."

I arched an eyebrow. " Really? You should try being his sister. He makes me wish I didn't have hair to pull out, because the Maker knows if I don't pull it out, it'll turn white faster than anyone else's."

Fenris smirked. " I never…got to remember much about my sister…I suppose you are lucky to have family that would protect you instead of selling you to your former master." He kept his distance, but that was normal for him. He didn't get close to anyone, for fear of losing them or being betrayed by them. Even after knowing him so long, it was still a pain to get him to talk about himself.

A silence fell between us and I held out my hand. He moved to my side and held it. I felt the lyrium branded into his skin, a little bump that was smooth and soft to the touch. Underneath Fenris's distant and sometimes cold nature, there was someone who was capable of caring. " I wonder who you would've been as Leto, instead of Fenris…Do you ever think about it yourself? What you would have done with your life? If you would have loved your mother as much as I loved mine?"

He sighed. " I thought we agreed to not discuss my family before, Hawke."

We had. Countless times, but if I didn't get him to open up, no one would. Aveline was a good woman, and Isabella was amusing enough, but Isabella usually just wanted a night with him while Aveline wanted to see him as a brother or Cousin that she lost in Fereldan. I wanted to see the real him, the part of him that no one got to see. Maybe it was selfish, but I knew there was more to Fenris than what he showed.

Another silence fell between us. He started to drift off in his chair when a shadow fell across the door. Laying a hand across his arm, I smiled. " It's okay. He's a little crazy, but he saved me. That gives him a grace period of at least half a year if he doesn't do anything stupid like try to kill me."

Frowning, Fenris shook his head. Honorius bowed his head. " I am glad they managed to counter the poison."

" Uh..well, we do have a stock of antidotes for just about any poison used, though how often we use them is another question…that still won't heal my back or internal organs, but at least I'm alive. I owe you that much." A slightly blush tainted my cheeks. " I'm afraid next we meet you'll think I'm unable to take care of myself."

Fenris shook his head. " I'll just…get some fresh air."

Honorius moved aside for him and took his seat. " Does he know that its obvious he cares?"

" Cares?" I asked, eyebrow arched.

He cleared his throat. " Care. Love. Like."

An awkward silence fell. I looked at my hands. " Fen isn't like many. He's been hurt so many times that it's a wonder that he even bears the company of anyway."

He leaned forward. " Does he know you love him?"

I looked away, ashamed. " I haven't had the heart to tell him."

" Why?"

" Let's put it this way. He was against a man I had been in a…relationship…with for three years before he did something stupid and foolish. Since then, Fen and I have been…able to connect because of our past experiences…however, unlike Fen, while I am scarred when it comes to a relationship…I can still see that the world is not black and white, and that it is the grays that control it with the occasional black or white appearing here or there…"

Honorius grabbed my hand. " I know what it is to lose your certainty in life, like you have no direction…"

" Like no matter what you do, you're always neck high in troubles that aren't your own, yet are? That if you do nothing, you're no better than those who think they know best?"

He nodded. " And when you rise to power, even if you did not desire it, then everyone is your responsibility, including those against you. No matter what, you always face an enemy or opposition. For every decision, there are a hundred more hard ones to make."

" I hate being Viscount."

" I would have never guessed that." He said. " You always seem so devoted."

I nodded. " Not that I regret being Viscount, but the life I had before was…free. I could do whatever I chose. I could go wherever I wanted, when I wanted, and associate with whoever I chose without many repercussions. I was a top warrior…now I'm wondering if that's even a claim I can make considering the past two days.."

He rubbed my hand and stroked my arm. " We're more alike than you know."

Then the good mood vanished just as quickly. " Look, about what was said in the office…"

He nodded, blushing. " I won't press it again." He smiled. " My mother kept strange company, had a heart that was as big as her title, and as much as she desired her own happiness, she always sacrificed it for everyone else's. When she couldn't have someone to love, she always said the company of a friend was better than the company of a stranger…I think she was on to something there.."

I laughed. " Friends we can be."

He nodded. " As a friend, and a way to show me that you aren't so bad in battle, could I-"

" I was wondering when you would ask." I said, grinning despite my own cautioning advice to stay far away. " And I won't deny you the fun of it."

Standing, he leaned over and kissed my forehead. " And as a friend, I ask you get some rest. You're still hurt and if we're to end the Tevinter mages, you'll need to be at your best."

Watching him leave the room, I sank back into the pillows and closed my eyes. Little did I know it was all written into place by powers greater than the Maker himself, and that even Honorius was ignorant of.


	6. Not Needed

Two days passed before a healer could be spared. Something was up. I could feel it in my bones, and the first thing I did was have Bethany do some listening in for me. Considering Bethany was one of the more respected mages of Kirkwall who knew everyone from the poor to the rich, I was confident she would get some answers. On the same day I returned to the mansion, Fenris tracked down Warden Stroud.

" Bethany!" I called up the stairs, Bodahn nowhere to be seen. " OH, DEAR SISTER OF MINE!" I took the stares as quick as I could. Despite being healed, it still hurt to move. It was just like having a stitch in your side after a hard run. I almost forgot what it felt like to feel so sore. Considering the past two days, I was getting a serious lesson on staying in shape. " I have a request of you."

Turning into her room, I stopped. She was in the middle of writing a letter. And she was crying. " Oh, Beth, what's wrong?"

Her hand shook, and the ink smeared. " He's gone." She whispered.

Instead of asking who 'He' was, I moved over to her and put my arm around her shoulder and rested my chin on her head. Her hair tickled my throat. Her hand reached up and grasped my arm. " I hope it doesn't have to do with a man, otherwise I'll have to break him in half."

She laughed and wiped away her tears with her free hand. " No. Nobody hurt me. I just got news, from the Circle. My good friend, Flynn, made a very big mistake. A very big mistake."

I could feel her shaking. I hated to see her in pain, because Bethany was too sweet to be hurt. She cared about everyone, even if they didn't deserve it. " Tell me about it, Beth. What did he do and where did he run?"

She laughed again, though this time, she squeezed my arm. " Blood mage."

Nodding, I wasn't sure what to say to that. " So…"

" So he's been convinced to hunt down the Templars and kill them off until there are no more Templars. Him and a small group…" She closed her eyes and sighed. " I need to stop him. Before he gets himself killed..Please, Sister, you have to help me."

The door creaked. Both of us turned to see Carver frozen in place. Bethany shook. " A mage killing Templars."

" Carver, please…" I said. He shook his head. " You can't do that!" I said, pulling away from Bethany and running after him. He was halfway down the stairs and Bodahn was coming out of the dining room with Oriana. " Carver, please. You can't do this to Bethany."

Carver turned on me on the bottom step. He pressed his gloved finger into my shoulder. " I know you're the Viscount of Kirkwall, the 'Champion', but you aren't my commander. Bethany may be our sister, but she can't protect a criminal, a danger to the land."

I could feel it building up. He turned his back to me. " You – I –"

My face grew hotter as I watched him walk away. Bodahn gave Oriana a nod, and Oriana was off to the kitchen. She came back out with a glass of ale. I took it and swallowed it in one gulp. " Thanks, but this isn't the time to drink."

Oriana looked confused as I handed back the glass. Bodahn bowed. " Messare."

" Not now, Bodahn." I said, turning to go back up the stairs. Bethany met me at her bedroom door. " I know what I have to do. Bethan-"

She held up her hand. " You don't have to help me, Aurora. Thank you, but this isn't your concern. This isn't like before. You have responsibilities beyond yourself now. Thank you, Sister, but this is…my battle."

And just like that, I was just cut out of my family's action. Considering everything I ever did, every matter I ever helped with, I was never told to butt out. By my own friends. I must have stared after she left too because Bodahn pressed another glass of ale into my hand. " For your nerves, Messare."

Cocking an eyebrow, I sighed. " I just…feel like I'm losing everyone. First that damn Warden coming to take my brother and Fen, and then my sister turning down my help against our brother…" Shaking my head, I touched my forehead. " What am I doing wrong, Bodahn? What is happening with my life? One minute I'm needed, and then because I get a title…I'm suddenly too busy for everything?"

" The way I see it, Messare, life has a way of changing us. We have to leave behind the lives we had before and take a new path in life."

I shook my head. " You're right…I need another drink." Looking at the ale, I downed it and handed the glass to him. " I'm going to the Hanged Man."

" What shall I tell visitors?"

" That I'm busy." I said, wishing I had Honorius to talk to. Maybe he would be able to understand. " I'll be back tonight."

I was on my third pint of ale by the time Honorius did show up. Varric was regaling us with a story about the Deep Road Wardens because Aveline asked about it while Isabella was playing cards with Merrill. " I feel like I'm losing everything…" I said to Isabella, dropping my folded hand on the table. " First Carver storming out and causing strife in the family. Bethany only making it worse by insisting to go off…without my help."

Isabella sighed. " Kitten, you can't take care of everyone. If you did that, you wouldn't be able to hold onto your lack of sanity…"

Laughing, I covered my heart with a hand. " True. I suppose my lack of sanity is the only thing keeping my head on my shoulders."

Honorius sat down next to Isabella and she gave him the undressing stare. " If it isn't the handsome stranger."

Face warm, throat dry, stomach burning, I shook my head. " Figures you to show up at a time like this…" Laughing, I watched Isabella smile as she dealt out three hands. " Three copper to join the hand."

Honorius reached into his pocket and dropped three into the pot after dropping the rest of his coin on the far side of Isabella. " I'm a lot better at cards than you think, Isabella." He smiled, and I felt my heart skip a beat. " So what's this I hear about family problems? Trust me, your problems are pale in comparison to the problems mine faced."

" And what problems did yours face, Noble?" Varric asked.

I frowned. " You have a nickname for him, but not for me?"

He shrugged. " You're Hawke."

" Which is a good nickname." Honorius was quick to agree.

I turned my glower on him, tapping my fingers against the table top. Isabella looked to me. " Call?"

Lifting the corners of my cards, I considered the odds. " Nope." Pushing the cards toward the pot, I crossed my arms. " Haven't heard from Fen in a while. Have you seen him, Isabella? I know how you see him time to time."

She arched an eyebrow. " Kitten, I haven't been with Fenris for some time."

Strangely enough, I didn't feel any better. " I told him about Stroud and his request for Fen and Carver to join the Wardens. Carver said no outright, though I'm starting to think he should have said yes…I'm afraid Fen went and accepted the offer without telling anyone."

Honorius cleared his throat. " Call and raise."

Isabella purred. " I love a man who doesn't back down."

" Oh get a room!" I punched the table, standing.

Both Isabella and Honorius looked at me. Varris rubbed his head. " Hawke, you're over reacting."

" I – I need some air." I said, walking away from my friends. They didn't need me. But Kirkwall needed me. I needed to be needed. And they didn't need me.

The moment the cool air had touched my face, I relaxed. Then, tears fell. I didn't know what it felt like to be…ignored, passed over. I watched people murder each other over stupid reasons – prejudice, causes, insane beliefs, and simple misunderstandings. I stood over dead bodies of men, women, and children of all races and never once shed a tear. And here I was crying because I wasn't needed.

" Viscount?" A soft voice disturbed me.

I turned and saw a little boy looking at me with trust in his eyes. " That's me." I whispered, kneeling in front of him.

" Is it really you?"

I reached out and took his dirty hand, rubbing it. " It's really me. Did you need something?"

He shook his head. " I never thought you were real."

I laughed. " And why would you think that?"

" Because the Viscount doesn't help the elves."

I shook my head. " People in power may not be able to help everyone at once, but they do help people when they can. And I'm going to make sure Kirkwall is a safer place for everyone. I promise you that."

He smiled. " You are real."

" I may not be perfect, but I'm real." I said, feeling better. " How about I walk you home so you don't come into trouble?"

He curled his hand into mine. It felt right. " You are real."


	7. Different Paths

Two days passed. Varric came to visit first. " Hello, Varric." I said, looking up. " If you're here about the Hanged Man, I'm sorry. I wasn't in the right mind."

He came up to the edge of the desk. " Isabella is concerned. I'm concerned, Hawke."

" I was just upset over Bethany and Carver. I didn't mean..to take it out on everyone."

" This position is driving you crazy. I have a new crazy for you. Go with Merrill to Sundermount. Take care of the Tevinter mages."

Closing the journal, I shook my head. " I can't, Varric. Kirkwall needs me."

He shook his head. " Kirkwall is killing you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. " What will you have me do? Abandon my duty simply because it's becoming a pain? That's not helping Kirkwall."

" So put someone in temporary charge while you take a 'leave'. Kirkwall love s you. Because of Daisy, the Alienage trusts you."

Running a hand through my hair, I closed my eyes. " Varric, after I left the Hanged Man, a little boy, Elven, came up to me. He thought I wasn't real because Dumar didn't help the elves. I told him I was real, and that I did care. And you know what he told me, Varric?" I looked at him, his usual amused expression. " He said that it felt nice to have someone who cared about them…to give them a reason to believe that Shems weren't so horrible."

" There's the Hawke I know…"

I laughed. " The Bleeding Heart, yes. But if I leave office, even for a moment, the people in the Alienage and Darktown and Lowtown suffer. This is my mission, to bring Kirkwall together. I'm needed here. You and Isabella and Fenris and even my sister and brother, I'll always have you…but you don't need me. Kirkwall does. This is my future, whether I like it or not."

He shook his head. " Still the Champion."

I smiled. " What would you have me do, Varric?"

He smiled himself. " I would have you nowhere else, Hawke."

" Could you..uh..tell Isabella I'm sorry about going crazy on her…" I blushed.

He laughed. " I'll be sure to let her know paws off Noble."

" Thanks."

Fenris visited an hour later. I frowned. " Haven't seen you in a couple of days."

He smirked. " I missed out."

" Don't act like you're innocent."

He crossed his arms. " I've accepted his offer. We're traveling to Fereldan. Then Orlais."

" Good luck with that. If you see my brother and sister, can you give them a hug for me too? I'm afraid they're going to kill each other over a single mage before they get back here."

" You were always a good person, Hawke."

" And that's why I'm the Viscount, because I didn't walk away. Can't."

He placed something on the table. It clinked. When he pulled away, a medallion was revealed. " The Champion of Kirkwall won't leave Kirkwall still breathing."

" I guess this is…goodbye."

He nodded, watching me closely. The tears came despite my will. " It was an honor."

" I've heard things about Wardens…things like if you become one…you eventually hear the calling…that you could become one of them." I cleared my throat, but found it hard to speak. So much I wanted to say. " Of course, how I know these things is another matter…What friend would I be if I didn't wish you luck…"

He nodded. " Just try not to kill yourself."

" How can I do that when Kirkwall needs me?" I smiled. " Go on. Get out of here. Don't forget to write every now and then, will you?"

He paused at the door, and then he left. I didn't know it then, but that was the last time I would see Fenris in person. If I had known that, I would have kissed him. Instead I let him walk out without saying a word of protest.

The only person that didn't visit me was Isabella, and that was because she was busy 'entertaining' someone else. When I went back to the mansion that night, Honorius was waiting for me. He held out his hand wordlessly. I slid mine into his and hugged him. " Go ahead and cry. It's been a long hard day."

And I cried. Because I knew.

I had made my bed, and now I was lying in it. Kirkwall was my home, just as Fereldan was always my home. Someday Isabella would get her ship and leave. Merrill would go to Sundermount to live with the people from the Alienage. Varric was probably the only constant. But Honorius was someone who wouldn't leave me…I just knew this. Without a doubt. And it felt right.

I'm not sure if I'll write another story in connection with this, but this is the final chapter. With Hawke in good hands, Kirkwall in Hawke's hands, and staying true to the end of the game of Dragon Age Origins II, I hope everyone enjoyed it. As always, if you feel there is something needing critiqued, please tell me. But other than that, this is one chapter of Hawke's life coming to a close.


End file.
